Stranger I Know So Well
by coexistflourishednsunkissed
Summary: Sam experiences a blast from his past that he never knew existed and it takes him and his brother on a journey that risks his life. Sam and Dean in the earlier seasons of Supernatural.


It was a humid night, something in the atmosphere felt off. It was 31 degrees outside, and it was spring.

The time was around 2am, Sam and Dean were resting at a deserted home after a long demon hunt. There was no electricity, so Sam lit up some candles that were left behind.

"We got that mother fucker real good" Dean laughed, he took a sip of his beer.

Sam smirked while he replied "I don't know, I guess.. I kind of miss college life, when I didn't have to worry about out of the norm creatures, you know?"

Dean rolled his eyes "oh Sam, stop being such a little bitch"

"I can't help it, I'm so small! OH DEAN PROTECT ME, IT'S YOUR JOB!" Sam said mockingly

Dean replied with incredulity "hey now! That's really not funny, you know I would do anything for you"

There was silence as a gust of freezing air blew all the candles out.

All of a sudden, Sam jerked out of the dusty couch they were sitting on and reached into his pocket to grab his curved knife that he's kept for a special occasion.

Dean's heart started to race after he shivered from the cold gust of wind as he raced to his brother's side. They were both tired. Dean was annoyed at this point and wanted to get rid of whatever they were going to face quick. Plus he was famished as always.

Sam slowly walked to get a good view of what was going on around the deserted home, the floor creaked as he made himself over to the window.

Sam spotted something in a far distance "hey Dean, do you see that? out there near the lake?" pointing towards the left side of the dock.

"SAMMY! YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST NOT HAVE GIVEN ME A HEART ATTACK!" Dean said

"And yes, and it doesn't look good, we should probably check it out" Dean replied as he quickly pulled his gun out.

"Sorry, but it's probably nothing serious Dean, right?" Sam's face completely changed into fear. He'd been through so much in the past couple of months he didn't know what to expect or not expect anymore. He missed his old life, the college life. Of course it wasn't easy but... who was he trying to kid?. He suddenly thought of her and knew he could never go back again. He quickly shook the thought and focused in on his brother.

Dean gave Sam a quick glance and he replied "who knows, stay here! I'll check it out"

Sam protested "I'm not a kid anymore Dean, I can handle anything" Sam despised the way Dean treated him sometimes. If he didn't want his help then why did he come and recruit him back into this lifestyle again?

Dean knew that Sam couldn't take care of himself… especially at this point in his life but he caved and said "fine, but stay close"

"OKAY DAD!" Sam said.

"Seriously, no more joking around about our parents!" dean said.

"I'm sorry, lets just go" Sam said apologetically.

Dean handed Sam the deadliest weapons they had, a sharp knife and a NC Double Transmitter.

And they began to walk; as they came closer to the dock the silhouette of a woman in white came to shape.

"IT'S A WOMAN!" Sam screamed

Dean yelled "Shh Sam, it may be a trap or worse a demon. I knew there was something up with this place! It is soo eerie"

Sam and Dean began to slowly approach the woman in white, and when they reached her, she was freezing cold and she looked as if she was a ghost.

She had brown hair that was wet and fell past her shoulders. She had a beautiful pigment of skin, tanned almost like caramel.

Dean poured some holy water into her mouth in order to test her and nothing came of it.

Dean immediately checked for a pulse "SHE HAS A PULSE!" he said

Sam leaned in, towards her chest to check if she was breathing.

"Dean she's not breathing, we need to perform mouth to mouth" Sam yelled.

"Calm down Sam, move over I'll do it!" dean quickly snapped back.

Dean, wasting no time, tilled her head and pressed his lips onto the strange woman and exhaled as much air as he could and pumped her chest.

Sam quickly took his jacket off and put it around the woman's legs.

Finally after a few minutes of CPR the woman began coughing and gasping for air.

Sam smiled and said "Dean you saved her"

"Yeah well it doesn't take a college student!" dean snapped.

"Nice" Sam replied

The woman began opening her eyes, she had a blurry vision, she saw the outline of two men and she began kicking herself backwards and said fearfully "WHO ARE YOU, WHAT DO YOU WANT? WHERE ARE WE!" Her throat was killing her, her speech was strained and she had no recollection as to where she was and how she got there. She felt a hot sensation roll down her cheek. She was crying and she was tired and lightheaded. Her vision was becoming clearer and she wiped her tears away.

"ANSWER ME" she shouted with all her might. Whoa, that took too much of what was left of her strength. She pressed her hand into her forehead and began to breathe small but quick breaths and failing at the attempt to stand.

Sam quickly said "WHOA WHOA WHOA, hold on we're here to help you, you weren't breathing a couple of seconds ago!"

The woman looked confused and asked "Sam….? Is that you?" before she passed out.


End file.
